plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Imp
By Neoninjaboy320 Characters *Dr.Zomboss *Giga-Imp *Giga-Gargantuar *Peashooter *Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Sunflower *Repeater *Spikeweed *Cob Cannon *Wall-Nut Story And The Story Begins, at Dr. Zomboss's HQ. Giga-Garguantar: Hey, Boss, where's that Giga-Imp, You promised? Dr. Zomboss: I'm almost done! Geez, quit your whining. Giga Gargantuar: Fine. Dr. Zomboss: Just a few more compoments, and I will create the first Giga-Imp!!!!! 3 hours later... Dr. Zomboss: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! Giga Gargantuar: Wat? Giga-Imp: Woaaaahhh... I'm alive, Hi what your namez? Giga Gargantuar: My name is Giga-Garguantar. Dr. Zomboss: My name is Dr. Edgar Zomboss. I just brought you life little guy. Giga-Imp: Jumps around everywhere- Woooohoooo life is so fun! Can I meet the other zombies? Dr. Zomboss: Sure. Giga Gargantuar: Let's Go! And so, Dr. Zomboss, Giga Gargantuar, and Giga-Imp, leave the HQ and go outside to ZombieTown. Zombie: Hi Boss, Who's that? Dr. Zomboss: This is Giga-Imp. Giga-Imp: Hi ^_^ Zombie: Awww, cute, he a new kid? Giga Gargantuar: Yeah, just came fresh today. Pole Vaulting Zombie: (Joining the conservation) Woah, really? is he fast? Dr. Zomboss just shrugs A rumbling is heard, the zombies turn around to see Gargantuar and Imp walking into the Main Zreet. Gargantuar: What's all the ruckus about this new Giga-Imp? Dr. Zomboss: I have given life to Giga-Imp! Imp: Woah cool! Imp proceeds to jump off of Gargantuar's back and Giga-Imp does the same. Giga-Imp and Imp: Ooooooohhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhh, They both proceed to look at each other, when Imp notices something odd. Imp: I just realized your eyes are red. Giga-Imp: Obviously, I'm Giga-Imp. Gargantuar: So that mean you belong to Giga-Gargantuar? Giga-Imp: I guess so. After a 20 minute conservatiion about the creation of Giga-Imp, The Zombies decide to invade the home owners house. Meanwhile, at the House. Sunflower: Hey, I haven't noticed any zombies yet, have you Peashooter? Peashooter: Not yet. Spikeweed: Shouting: NO ZOMBIES HERE YET! Kernel Pult: (Rolls Eyes) We really gotta consider putting him closer to us, instead to the far side of the lawn, we alwalys gotta hear him yell! Spikeweed: Shouting: HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY! Repeater: Oh god... Cob Cannon: Zombies! straight ahead! Peashooter: Get ready plants! Giga-Gargantuar appears on the lawn with his new partner, Giga-Imp. Giga-Gargantuar: Okay, ready for the attack? Giga-Imp: You betcha! Giga-Gargantuar: Good. Giga-Gargantuar, throws Giga-Imp, causing him to violently, but very fastly, chew on the Wall-Nut, he landed next too. ' '''Buckethead Zombie is being stabbed on his feet, by Spikeweed. ' Buckethead Zombie: Oww, ow, ow, Owwie! Spikeweed: Heheheh, I'm awesome. :) 'Peashooter and Repeater continue to shoot down zombies, when they notice Wall-Nut taking some damage. ' Wall-Nut: Ahhhh... nice relaxing rub, :D Giga-Imp: Mmmmmm, yummy Wall-nut. 'Repeater proceeds to shoot at Giga-Imp, as Peashooter takes out a Pole Vaulting Zombie. ' Repeater: Take that! you slimy bucket of... SLIME! 'Giga-Imp is resistant to the damage, but then, retreats, due, to Repeater's massive fire power. ' Giga-Imp: Grab me, Giga-Gargantuar! '''Giga-Gargantuar hears Giga-Imp's cry for help, and runs to his rescue, but his footsteps tremble the lawn, and the plants are hopping, as well as the zombies. Zombie: Let's get out of here! The Zombies flee, with the plants seeing Giga-Imp on Giga-Gargantuar's back. Back at the lab... Dr. Zomboss: Hmmm, your powers are unlike anything i've ever seen! Giga-Imp: Thanks boss. Dr. Zomboss: But we need to train you, so you can use your abilites, to the full extent! I should set up an obstacle course for new comer zombies! Giga-Imp: Mmmkayz let me know when it done. The next day... ' Dr. Zomboss: Okay, I have set up many different trials for you to undertake. Are you ready? Giga-Imp: Yes sir! Dr. Zomboss: Good. '''The obstacle course is full of deadly and dangerous traps for Giga-Imp to evade, will he survive? ' Dr. Zomboss: First is the Chomping Challenge, how fast can you chew through this wooden plants? 'Giga-Imp opens up his mouth, and runs really fast, chomping right through them, making at the finish line in 18 seconds! ' Dr. Zomboss: Hmm, NEXT! 'The challenge is to jump over 20 Tennis Nets as fast as Giga-Imp can. ' '''Giga-Imp: Jumps over 20 in 20 Seconds! Dr. Zomboss: Wow, will you ever fail to amuse me Giga-Imp? Giga-Imp: Probs, not. Dr. Zomboss: Next! 'The next challenge is how fast Giga-Imp can run a mile. ' 'Giga-Imp crosses the finish line, in 15 minutes. ' '2 hours later... ' Graduation Dr. Zomboss: And with that, you have graduated from the Zombie Training Program you are now part of the Main Attack Force!. Extra Zombie, Would you please do the honor of giving Giga-Imp his Diploma? Extra Zombie: My pleasure. You were really great out there kid, maybe you'll be in one of my attack plans someday. Giga-Imp: That'll be the day... 'And with that, Giga-Imp graduated and was part of the MAF, and his partner was Giga-Gargantuar. ' 'He was a favored new comer to the Zombies, and was a very good, strong, zombie. ' 'The End...? ' Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics